pathfinderssfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake La Maine
Biography: Drake Lamaine grew up in The Shackles, and growing up there he was almost destined to be an outlaw. From young age he was already a good leader, always being the one to make the plans when he and his friends were up to no good. And I mean...Who was up to any good in the shackles? It was steal, kill or die there. Even though he never had to kill anyone. His family was pretty rubbish.His dad was a sailor that broke his code of honour and had to escape to down here because he would get executed otherwise. He went to the bar a lot and well.. Lets say he wasnt the nicest person when he was drunk. Seeing how his dad became a massive failure he swore that if he was going to fight, he would do it with a honor, he would follow a code. The pirate code to be exact. His mom on the other hand was maybe the only thing keeping him for moving out of this shitty island and exploring the great beyond. Something he had wished for since he was little. But then, his mom passed away. She got a fever and.. well they could do nothing then just stand her and support her, wich she only got from Drake. That was a bad time for him, he didnt want to do anything. The dreams he had were useless now. Because the one person he only cared of making proud passed away now. Months passed and he finally decided to go to the bar again. Just to move his thoughts. And well, he definitly moved his thoughts. Because when he entered the bar, he saw this big owl man dressed in monk clothes, ranting to the barman how you could perfectly survive for the rest of your life out of just eating yogurt and cheese. He ordered an ale and observed the strange man at a distance. He certainly was amusing to watch. Then, John Gustave, the son of Pière Gustave aka the biggest baddest outlaw in town, came storming in the bar with some men at his side. Clearly they were mad at the strange, awfully drunk monk. He even decided to pull out his gun. He talked about how he stole his ale, and that he should repay him. 'Well, I dont have many pockets, and they surely arent filled with gold *burps* ! the owl replied. And seeing as that wasnt the smartest move a fight broke out. He.. He handeld it suprisingly well, only dealing punches and dodging many strikes. But then, Joe pulled his gun. And seeing how the man was outnumbered, Drake couldnt help himself and he shot Joe. Bang, right in the chest. He fell down immediatly, and after a few seconds he died. His men ran yelling 'you will pay for this!' to Drake. Guess he had no choice to leave town now. The owl, named Drunky, was very gratefull to him. He even shared him an ale, wich was the biggest honor he could give to him, he said. After the bar, he had to leave this island, right now. Him and Drunky had a plan, they would raid a prison. Wich was basically filled with people that were defiant to Pière and then steal a ship. It worked, he took the ship 'The raging owl', wich was pretty coincidential considering. And they fled the archipelago. They dropped Drunky off in the River kingdoms and continued their journy on the great beyond. He became a fierce pirate captain, mostly preying on ships that treated their men pourly. Even though he loved the feel of battle, he didnt prefer to kill everyone. Because most of the times they didnt even want to fight. Most of the times after a battle some of the crew would join, and we would drop off the ones that didnt. The staff was mostly killed in battle and if they werent, the men would decide what to do with them. Because of how many survivors he had, stories quickly spread. About a myterious captain that would free the weak from the strong, he got the reputation of some sort of sea robin hood. Even though he just kept himself to his code of honor. Everything went fine for a few years, until at one night sudden cannonfire happened. It was Pière, he came to avenge his son. After a furious battle wich resulted in most of the crew dead, he got defeated. He was banished from his ship and he didnt get killed so he had to live that his crew (wich was basically his family) got brutally murdered because he had to interfere in that fight 2 years ago. With a small boat and barely enough supplies, he sailed to the river kingdoms. Looking for Drunky to start a new life, and mayben just maybe become strong enough to defeat Pière because of what he has done. And claim the title of Pirate King. Category:Characters